Thief
by Soul Kindler
Summary: Darkness. He wasn’t afraid anymore. At least not of the dark. Then again he never was. It was what lurked in the shadows, hiding, waiting that frightened him. He wasn’t afraid anymore because he knew what concealed itself in the darkness. Himself.


Disclaimer:I do not own Ragnarok Online. However, I do own the characters.

Authors note: This is my first fanfic. But please dont go easy on reviewing. I would like constructive criticism. Thanks alot. Enjoy

* * *

Darkness. He wasn't afraid anymore. At least not of the dark. Then again he never was. It was what lurked in the shadows, hiding, waiting that frightened him. He wasn't afraid anymore because he knew what concealed itself in the darkness. Himself. 

Shiro was crouched in an alley awaiting the passage of the night watch down the lantern lit street. The once bustling streets were now calm. The merchants had all since packed up for the night, leaving only empty crates and torn cloths in the otherwise empty streets. An occasional breeze would blow a puff of sand. He made sure he was completely hidden from the view of the street. He had ducked behind a few boards leaning up against a building. His blue pants were already covered with dust, and as he squatted into his hiding place, his dark green shirt was got caught on a nail sticking out of a board. While he waited, he brandished his stiletto and started mindlessly scratching lines into the dirt and sand at his feet.

His mind started to drift. The only thing to break the silence of the alley was his blade, haphazardly making impressions into the gritty earth. He thought about the weather. As hot as the desert days were in Morroc, the nights were frigid in comparison. The weather reminded him of a spring morning in his hometown Izlude. Those days were happy. He and his family ran a small store in town. He remembered his father's stern but loving voice as he would try to convince shoppers to buy more than they needed. And mother who in her crisp dress would ring up the customer's purchases. His mind drifted to his sister. They were in charge of the odd jobs around the shop. Stocking shelves, sweeping floors, greeting the… no. He had to stay focused. He had to concentrate on the mission. He looked down at his feet and saw among the meaningless scribbles a single legible word. Keria. Tears started to form in his eyes so he quickly wiped away the name in the sand. That name. His sisters name. He tried to choke back his sobs but a single crystalline tear fell into the dust. Before any more could join it he heard the clanking of armor.

Sadness was immediately replaced by fear. The marching of 3 maybe 4 soldiers could be heard down the road. As the steps got louder, voices became audible. A man in a gruff deep voice commanded "Keep a sharp eye out. We received a tip from a reliable source that there will be a hit tonight." Shiro's nerves got the better of him after and he fell bringing the boards with him. .

"What the hell was that!?" yelled a man different from the first. The company immediately ran towards Shiro's hiding place.

"Damn it" Shiro said under his breath as he tore himself from the mess as he took off down the alley away from his pursuers. He ran blindly through the labyrinthine back alleys of the city. He ran for a long while before he stopped to sit on an old crate out back a shop that was closed down for the night to catch his breath. After about a minute of rest, he heard voices of 2 people. He could tell that they weren't from the same group as before because they lacked the armor of the other soldiers. One set of foot prints stopped and hushed the second. The first uttered the words "Sight". Just then a ghostly orange fire illuminated the area around it and made the faces visible. One was a man in his 30's. He was voice one. The other face was a girl. She couldn't have been much older then Shiro. Each of them carried a large wooden staff and was clothed in sliver robes. The man who cast the spell controlled it with his staff and sent it in Shiro's direction. Shiro ducked behind the crate he was sitting on and reached to his belt. First he unsheathed his dagger. Then he grabbed for a gas mask and smoke bombs. He put his mask on and watched helplessly as the transparent flame floated down the alley way. As the flame reached the same plane as Shiro, it changed from an orange color, to blue. The older magician yelled "There!" and he ran towards the signal. Shiro bolted up, startling the man who was caught off guard and careened into a pile of smaller crates. Shiro threw the smoke bombs at the young girl knocking her out. Shiro turned to face the recovering man. The mage held a firm stance and began casting a spell but Shiro pulled out venom tipped throwing knife and reared back to throw it. Suddenly he froze. A swordsman from behind had grabbed his throwing arm. Shiro still had his left arm under his control so he wasted no time jabbing the stiletto into the side of the man behind him. The magician had finished his chanting and bellowed "Frost Diver!" Suddenly Shiro's legs were encased in ice that had been shot through the ground from the mages staff to its target. The man wasted no time in conjuring another spell. A more powerful one. Shiro began scratching and picking at the ice desperately trying to break free. He looked up in horror as purple clouds started to gather above his head. Shiro awkwardly threw the knife at the mage but it missed. Jolts of electricity started to jump among the swirls as they prepared for it's strike. Shiro reached for another knife in his belt when an arrow whizzed past his head and stuck into the wall next to the assailant. A second arrow was fired and landed in the ice imprisoning Shiro. He broke free and rolled out of the way just as a devastating bolt of lightning struck the spot where Shiro stood just seconds before. Shiro picked up some sand and threw it into the attacker's eyes blinding him. The man shrieked and fell over rubbing his eyes. Shiro jumped onto the mans back and then onto the top of the building, but not before leaving a poison tipped present in his back. He ran and jumped from roof to roof trying to escape the reinforcements probably on their way. A girl was about a building in a half behind him and gaining on him but he didn't stop. A minute later she was running next to him.

"Hey Shiro. Finish the mission yet?" The girl asked now slowing her pace to stay even with him.

"No not yet" Shiro replied "I ran into some…difficulties."

"Well I'll help you out then! I just got back from mine." The pair ran for a few more minutes hopping from roof to roof and stopped just before the roof of a particularly large home. Shiro stopped and stuck his arm out, motioning the girl to do the same. They stood in silence for several moments. The girl whispered

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Shut up Selina! Half the cities guard is probably looking for us!" Selina stood next to him, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing brown cotton shirt and grey wool pants that went up to her shins. She had a bow on her back and a quiver of arrows at her side.

"Those wimps!?" Selina said just loud enough to make Shiro cringe. "If I even see one of those creeps, I'll feather 'em right between the eyes."

"Fine whatever just keep it down!" Shiro glared at Selina but she just smirked back. In frustration, Shiro jumped the roof onto the target building. Sadie followed.  
"Stay here." Shiro demanded. "If I'm not back in 15 minutes, I won't be coming back." Selina tried to protest.

"But what if…" However before she could finish her sentence, Shiro swung himself off the roof and into the open window below.

He found himself in a large, extravagant hallway. There were various portraits on the wall, statues and vases lined the walls. A lavish red carpet went down the middle of the hall. For the third time that night Shiro grasped his stiletto. He moved down the passage almost silently until he reached the end to find two double doors made of wood. Naturally the ignorant owner left it unlocked. He proceeded into the study and looked around. Rows and rows of ancient books, scrolls and texts lined the walls. A large sturdy table stood at the middle of the room. Then a blood red stone caught his eye. Jackpot. He made his way across the study to a pedestal near a window. The stone seemed to almost emanate a magical light. But his job wasn't to analyze or admire. Just simply to take. He carefully lifted the glass surrounding the treasure. He grabbed it and switched it with a single crimson rose. Then Shiro returned the glass case to the stand and ran out the way he came. He reunited with Selina and they left the city, and ran to the desert back to their hide out. The infamous band of thieves, Crimson Rose had struck again.


End file.
